Fuuka
Summary Fuuka is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. She's the elegant Goddess of Wind and Reason, representing mankind's reason. She's kind, helpful, calm, understanding and compassionate to everyone, always smiling and acting like an older sister figure to Suiren and being on good terms with Izuna. It's said she can become scary and violent when angered, so much that her fellow Gods avoid displeasing her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Fuuka, Goddess of Wind, Goddess of Reason, Carefree Lady Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Female Age: Several hundred of years; 30s appearance-wise Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in boots, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Wind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement with her kicks, Confusion Inducement with Senpu Kick, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Forceful Teleportation of Others, Curse Manipulation (She can curse people into feeling uncontrollable sorrow and being weak-minded), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, curses, poison and BFR) (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Very resistant to Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Power Nullification (against projectiles of any sort), Resurrection |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (She can dodge arrows shot from right in front of her by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase her combat speed by x2 and x3), faster casting speed/attack speed and with Senpu Kick Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna due to being a Goddess (She can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, or having her stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with boots; Tens of meters with ranged weapons, wind and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (swords, armguards, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Fuuka has great instincts and is very good in combat. She's also very wise and doesn't underestimate her opponents. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Fuuka has a limit of. Every time she gets hit, she loses 1 SP. The lower her SP gauge is, the weaker her attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Senpu Kick: Fuuka gains momentum by spinning many times faster and faster before delivering a devastating kick that confuses the enemy. Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: A single weapon can have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Wind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 7